


Silent night

by Maxaro



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blindfolds, But when Neo gets horny in the middle of the night, Creampie, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jaune is gonna give her the dicc, Jaune just wants to sleep, Light Bondage, Neo is a sneaky sex goblin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxaro/pseuds/Maxaro
Summary: When Neo has some needs in the middle of the night, of course Jaune is only happy to help her out. Or at least he usually is, but it's a bit different when he's sleeping in the same room as his sisters and he's not too keen on waking any of them up...





	Silent night

****The feeling of air tickling his ear made Jaune wake with a start, one of his hands reflexively moving to brush away the annoyance causing him to miss precious hours of beauty sleep, but it quickly became apparent to him that no such thing would be happening when his mission to rub his nose failed right out of the gate. His arms were bound at the wrist to something above his head, he discovered, and when he turned to look at what exactly was restraining him, a second realization struck him. Even newly awoken like this, he could remember leaving the door to his and his sisters’ shared bathroom ajar and that light had been streaming out of that crack, yet no matter where he turned his head, he couldn’t see a single thing.

‘_A blindfold...’_ he thought as he struggled against what was keeping his arms in place, fear beginning to mount within him as he became more and more aware of the potential dangers of the situation he was in. He was still laying in a bed, that much he could tell by the mattress beneath him, but without sight he couldn’t tell if it was still his own. Just as he was about to open his mouth and shout out for someone, anyone really, a finger was laid softly against his lips and his ears perked up.

The mischievous and almost _ethereal _giggle that found its way into his ears made Jaune simultaneously relax and tense up. He knew that sound—he knew it _intimately, _in fact. The paranoia that had gripped him melted away in an instant, the familiarity of the noise letting him know that he hadn’t been suddenly kidnapped.

Or, at the very least least, not kidnapped by someone he was strictly_against ‘_kidnapping’ him.

“Neo, what are you do-” Jaune began to say, yet once again he was shushed by the finger on his lips—a digit he now knew could only belong to his little minx of a girlfriend—and his attention suddenly became occupied by the unmistakable weight that settled on his hips, along with the distinct feeling of bare skin against his own. A second finger joined the first on his body, this one running over his naked chest in what at first seemed like random, lazy patterns, but he quickly recognized as letters.

“**-Y-D-O-W-N-A-N-D-R-E-L-A-X”**

Jaune had a sneaking suspicion just what was going to happen next, but still he acceded to Neo’s silent demands, ceasing his squirming against whatever was bound around his wrist and laying his head back against the pillow that he presumed was his own. His reward for obedience was another giggle, one as playful as the first, but also filled with a sultriness that made goosebumps rise up on his skin and blood beginning to flow through his body. Finally, the soft finger against his lips disappeared, only to be replaced by a pair of even softer lips, the kiss catching Jaune by surprise, though he did nothing to resist it. He could feel her passion and lust flowing through the kiss, the familiar yet eternally intoxicating sensation of Neo’s tongue snaking into his mouth almost making him miss the new words she was spelling out on his torso.

“**W-E-D-O-N-T-W-A-N-T-T-O-W-A-K-E-A-N-Y-O-N-E**”

A sound of protest died in Jaune’s throat as he realized what a devious trap he’d been caught in. It wasn’t the first time he’d been surprised like this by Neo, but she’d never restrained him before, and she’d always made sure it was just the two of them in the room. He knew from experience that she enjoyed living dangerously, but this was beyond anything he could ever have imagined she’d do. Suddenly, he was partly regretting inviting her home to meet his parents and sisters, but at the same time he couldn’t help but return Neo’s kiss; she was simply too addictive for him to resist the urge despite the guaranteed _Armageddon_ that would occur if they were caught like this.

Even under normal circumstances, Jaune had a hard time keeping track of time when he and Neo kissed like this, meaning that now, while being bound and blindfolded, he didn’t have the faintest clue about how long her tongue had been hungrily and lovingly caressing his own, exploring his mouth thoroughly. Her chest was pressed flush to his own and he could feel the hard points of her nipples rubbing against his skin as she seemed to grind her whole body into him, one of her hands having moved up to run through his hair. Even without sight, he could still feel the strands of saliva that connected the two of them when Neo finally broke their passionate kiss, her hot breaths washing over his face as she remained leaning over him. He felt helpless like this—though both Neo and himself knew that he could undoubtedly free himself if her really tried—and if the sticky wetness on his abdomen was anything to go by, his mute little girlfriend definitely _enjoyed_ having him at her mercy, her total nakedness more than apparent by now.

Jaune knew this was a very bad idea, but he’d always been awful at telling Neo _no_ when it came to these kinds of _situations. _His head told him one thing, his heart another, and finally his libido always went along with Neo’s plans.

When she kissed him again, it wasn’t on the lips; instead, she was peppering his ear with kisses while letting out small whines and moans that only he could hear, or so he hoped.

“_You’re my world...”_ Neo whispered in that otherworldly voice of hers, her entire body shifting to the side so that she could reach down into his underwear and begin to stroke his fully erect manhood. Jaune still couldn’t see any of it, all he had to go by was her weight atop him and what he could feel her touch. The lack of sight made all his other senses jump into overdrive, making Neo’s closeness all the more _electrifying _in the process. His entire body felt more sensitive than ever and when he once again heard that sultry giggle, he knew for a fact that Neo was absolutely loving how easily she could _play _with him at the moment.

Her tongue tickled his ear and a shiver shot up his spine while she continued to pump his length up and down in a steady pace, only pausing to pull down his underwear, setting his cock free so that she could get easier access. Neo’s hands were far smoother and softer than anyone with her skill-set should’ve had, but it wasn’t exactly something Jaune could or wanted to complain about when it made her touch so much more pleasurable. His hips jerked against her hand as she kissed her way back to his lips, capturing them hungrily once more, if only for a brief moment, before she continued down his chin and neck, her teeth gracing the skin over his jugular like she was some vampiric succubus out of a folktale.

Just like Jaune had suspected, Neo loved every minute of this little _game _she’d roped him into playing. Sneaking her way over here from the guest bedroom where she was _supposed_ to be sleeping had been a cake walk—despite being a family mostly made up of huntresses, none of the Arcs seemed to be light sleepers, much to her delight. Despite how mischievous Jaune often declared her to be, Neo wouldn’t be doing something this _risque _if the chance of them being caught has more than slim. As long as he _played along _she felt certain that no one would have any idea she’d left her room in the first place. In a sense, she blamed Jaune himself for _causing _this situation; if he hadn’t been so _yummy_ to her, she wouldn’t have lost the ability to touch herself without feeling _disappointed_ at the lack of _Jaune _filling her up. He’d _ruined _her and now he needed to take _responsibility._

As her mouth reached his collarbone, Neo replaced her kisses with her tongue, savoring the saltiness of Jaune’s skin as she trailed it along his chest. She saw him bite his lip, his legs tensing beneath her, and she delighted in the reaction. She could feel him pulsing and surging in her grasp, his expression twisted into something she couldn’t help but find adorably desperate. He wasn’t far off, that much she could tell, his precum already starting to spill onto her fingers, and she hummed happily as she reached one of his nipples, kissing it lightly before taking it into her mouth and rolling her tongue over it.

Neo could tell Jaune was doing his absolute best to stay quiet, but she could still catch his hot gasps and small groans clearly due to their closeness and she cherished every second of it. Those small, _adorable_ sounds were like flickers of fire on the readied brazier that was her body. From how he was reacting to her, she knew he had to be on the last stretch before orgasm, her hand more or less drenched in stickiness by now, and with every step closer Jaune got to climaxing, she descended further down his torso, his nipple left behind in favor of running her face over his firm stomach, drinking in his utterly unique scent, his skin boyishly soft while his muscles spoke of his maturity and development into a _man. _To her, he was the most beautiful thing on Remnant, even if those words were more often said _by him_ when referring to_ her _rather than the other way around. She’d lived in a world made up exclusively of rotten people who only cared about themselves for so long, and that made someone like _him _so much more special; someone _pure_. He’d shown her a world that wasn’t wholly _tainted_ and had offered her a hand that could take her to that place, and that’s why she’d always love him. She’d been given a new place where she could truly feel like she belonged, and it was with him—in his loving warmth.

“Neo! I’m gonna-!” Jaune hissed as quietly as he could manage, once again struggling against his bonds, trying with every fiber of his being to hold himself back from cumming, but it was no use in the end. Neo knew his body like the back of her hand and had the art of hitting his sensitive spots down to a precise _science_. A low groan escaped him as his hips bucked and pleasure overcame his thoughts. Just as he tumbled over the edge of his climax, however, he suddenly felt the upper half of his cock become engulfed by something warm, wet, and _squirming, _the vibrations from a pleased sounding hum traveling through his body. He pulsed and throbbed as he fired of shot after shot of cum into what was now _waiting _at the end of his cock. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what had happened—that Neo had taken him into her mouth—but with his head buzzing from the orgasm it took Jaune a minute before his thoughts rearranged themselves into something usable, his body slowly relaxing as he came down.

At this moment, Jaune outright hated the blindfold that stole his sight away from him for the sole reason that it left him unable to see Neo’s eyes as he’d came. While the entirety of her was beyond gorgeous to him, he’d always thought Neo’s eyes were on a completely different _level_, especially when they were _together _like this. It was almost as if they could glow in the dark from lust alone and the sight was never anything less than _enchanting_.

With a few more pumps from her hand to make sure she didn’t miss anything, Neo withdrew her head from Jaune’s cock, releasing him with a light **pop **sound**—**though she made certain her lips were sealed tight as to not let any of her _treat_ go to waste before she had the chance to make her boyfriend even more flustered.

Jaune didn’t really know what to expect when he felt Neo’s weight shift again as she moved up straddle his stomach once more. He involuntarily tensed up when she leaned forward and rested her hands on his chest, preparing himself for another kiss, but instead of going for his lips, Neo merely rubbed her cheek against his own affectionately before moving towards the ear she’d been kissing earlier. Her breath ghosted over his skin, bringing his hair to stand on end in anticipation, only for a shudder to suddenly pass through Jaune’s body when he heard _it._

**Gulp. Gulp. Gulp.**

Right against his ear, Neo very audibly swallowed the semen she’d kept in her mouth, her lips quickly turning into a grin when, even through the dimness of the room, she could see Jaune’s cheeks light up like traffic lights. She knew he liked it—her _enjoying _his _seed—_the way his cock twitched and his legs squirmed confirmed as much, and she was more than happy to play up said enjoyment if it meant more wonderful _reactions _from her adorable boyfriend, though that didn’t mean she actively _disliked _the taste. Staying close to his ear, she let out a satisfied and content sight, as if she’d just finished a delicious and savory _meal, _followed by another giggle when Jaune shivered once again. Even small things like this brought her so much joy and it was yet another of the many reasons why she loved him so much. Why he had become her one and only, and why she never wanted that to change. She was also very much looking forward to now he was going to _repay _her for doing all this to him. It’d hopefully feature her body in a position where she could wrap herself all around him as he _punished _her long and _hard. _Over the time they’d been together, she’d become intimately familiar with how she could only toy with Jaune to a certain extent before he _bit back _and it made it her turn to be _toyed with._

As Neo fantasized, Jaune—his body now feeling as if thousands of small needles of pleasure were stinging him all over, creating an almost indescribable sensation—couldn’t do much else but give in to this whole crazy experience. His little girlfriend was too tempting, and as such he decided that the only thing he should focus on was to keep quiet. At least for now.

He knew Neo would _take care_ of the rest.

She proved him right only moments later, as he felt her weight suddenly lift from his abdomen only to then feel a slow drip of a _mysterious liquid_ begin to fall onto his still fully erect cock and crotch. The realization of what _it_ was hit him only moments later and painted a fresh coat of red on his cheeks, the slight heat he could feel along with the liquid leaving absolutely no doubt in his mind. He knew what was about to happen and he couldn’t do much more than to bite his lip in preparation for what was _coming_. The tension he’d felt before was back with a vengeance.

Neo could tell how focused Jaune was to not react to her hovering her hips right above his erection, his face lined with a determined hardness that did indescribable things to her already molten hot insides. Love and lust boiled and swirled in her heart and for both her own and Jaune’s sake, she decided she couldn’t hold off any longer. She steadied herself on his chest with one hand while using the other to spread her folds nice and wide as she began lowering herself down onto his length in a long, fluid motion. It didn’t matter how many times they’d done this at this point, Neo would always treasure the first seconds of Jaune’s cock entering her eagerly waiting pussy as much as she possibly could. She was no stranger to sex, of the relief it had brought her during the stressful nights she’d lived through as a criminal, but never before had it made her experience feelings like _these _before. No, these feelings—this _pleasure—_could only be felt when she was with Jaune. It wasn’t just her body that felt good when she was with him; her entire _being_ seemed to _burst_ with ecstasy from his _love_ pouring into her. He had become her _everything _and she’d fight the whole world before she let anyone so much as think about changing that.

Neo’s parted lips spread further easily to accommodate Jaune’s girth, the shape of his member being something her body had _memorized_ a long time ago. With her balance more stable now that both her hands were free again, she allowed her back to arch and mouth to fall open as euphoric sparks danced before her eyes. It was the _perfect _feeling, and when her hips finally began to drop that final inch, Jaune’s cock almost entirely buried within her, she felt _complete._

At the very last second, however, Neo was met by a _surprise_ in the form of Jaune, in an act of defiance against being bound, thrust lower body up to meet her, unintentionally, or _deliberately,_ sending the head of his member crashing into Neo’s unprepared G-spot.

Jaune didn’t need eyes or even ears to know that his _revenge _had been successful, the way his little Neapolitan colored girlfriend went tense and rigid atop his hips told him all that he needed to know. The snug grip on his member also tightened satisfyingly at the same time as Neo’s body started convulsing. He hadn’t been expecting a _response_ this strong, but he wasn’t about to complain either. Despite his best efforts to learn more about her, Jaune didn’t know much about Neo’s past. She was pretty secretive by nature and he didn’t really mind it, but _that _subject in particular gnawed at him more often than he’d like to admit. What he did know for certain, however, based off their nights and mornings spent together, was that Neo was very _experienced_ when it came to _using_ her body and as such—even if he didn’t particularly _like _thinking about _how_ exactly his girlfriend had _learned_ all that she knew, to say the least—any time a relatively inexperienced newbie like him could make her climax, he felt a small inkling of pride. It let him know that, if nothing else, he was doing _something right_.

He still hated not being able to see it, however.

The simple fact that she’d been unprepared for this kind of _retaliation_ meant that Neo’s high took longer to fade than normal, full control over her body only returning when the last of the aftershocks had settled. As soon as that happened, though, she sent hot glare at her now smug looking lover, even if any emotion other than adoration melted away only seconds later. She couldn’t be upset with Jaune, nor did she want to, especially when she felt so _full. _Her energy would be far better spent in _other _ways.

Smiling instead, Neo gently traced the letters “**M-E-A-N-I-E**” on Jaune’s chest, making him chuckle, before relaxing and finding her center of balance. With that, she didn’t waste any more time and started to roll her hips back and forth on Jaune’s length, stirring up her insides at the same time as the walls of her pussy undulated around him. Laying one hand on her stomach, she could just barely feel the outline of his cock moving inside her, all thanks to the size difference between the two of them. It was a terribly raunchy feeling, but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t find the idea of Jaune being _big_ enough compared to her to make her belly _bulge _slightly sexy. It only made the already heavenly feeling of being utterly _stuffed _more satisfying to her.

Leaning further back, with her hands behind her on either side of Jaune’s legs, Neo pulled herself off his member to the halfway point before pushing herself down again, beginning to properly _ride _her blonde _stallion. _She could feel every drop resonate throughout her entire body and what she could only describe as miniature orgasms sent her head spinning, small squirts of her nectar peppering Jaune’s chests whenever their hips met with a soft clap of flesh against flesh. It had been far too long since she’d felt him inside her like this, she decided, completely ignoring the fact that it hadn’t even been a full two days since they’d last _indulged_ in one another. Right now, she considered any time at all _too long. _

Each time she took him down to the very hilt, Neo could feel Jaune’s cock pressing against the entrance of her womb, pleasure-spikes shooting throughout her whole abdomen whenever he ‘kissed’ her cervix. Like this, she could make out every ridge, every vein, and every other _exquisite _detail of his hard member and with ever second that passed, it only made her _melt _further.

Try as he might, Jaune couldn’t quite keep up with Neo’s tempo, his thrusts upward not quite managing to meet her bounces. He’d never imagined it’d be so hard to match her pace whilst unable to see her body, the challenge only proving greater thanks to his restraints. At this point, he wanted to continue their _game _where she had him trapped completely at her mercy, but he simply couldn’t let himself just lay back and be completely passive. He wanted Neo to feel good too, despite her telling him to just relax, and as he once again failed to thrust in time with her hips’ rhythm, he decided he’d had enough.

The cloth around Jaune’s wrists easily ripped apart as he jolted up from his laying position and immediately buried his face in Neo’s chest, one of his hands finding its ‘rightful’ place on her generous hip while the other snaked up the small of her back, pulling her small body flush against his own. His sudden action brought a shocked gasp followed by a mewl of pleasure from his little minx and he hungrily began to all but _devour _her breast, the light perspiration covering her skin tasting like the most delectable liquid ever crafted by man to his tongue. With a shake of his head, that _accursed _blindfold finally came off, and his ocean blue eyes could meet with Neo’s heterochromatic ones, the picture of her face clear to him even in the darkness of the room. He growled hotly into her chest, the _hunger_ she’d cultivated within him until now being set loose.

Neo’s expression was one filled with more wanton desire than Jaune thought was even possible and as he pulled her hips down onto him he took great pleasure in seeing her mouth fall open in silent ecstasy, her eyes losing focus while her hands clutched at his shoulders in what almost seemed like desperation. It was his turn to set the tempo, and he made sure he put every ounce of strength he had into each of his upward thrusts into Neo’s core, the bed beneath them starting to creak from their movements.

This was a facet of Jaune Neo rarely had the pleasure of seeing first hand; the controlling and commanding side that showed exactly why he was a _leader, _but for her it was always a treat when it reared its head during intimate moments such as this. She’d teased him over the edge, and now she had to pay the _price, _something she was more than happy to do. Sometimes she loved nothing more than having a cute, blushing blonde that she could play with and pamper to her hearts content, but it was just as _fun, _if not more even, to be shown the _man _that could exert control over _her _for a change.

She felt his mouth latch onto her nipple, sucking on it practically like a babe, and it sent a shudder all the way from Neo’s toes to the top of her head. She had no idea if Jaune _knew _how sensitive her breasts were after all this foreplay, but she certainly wasn’t about to complain. Instead, she merely bounced her hips against his, letting him _pierce _her even further and making sure there wasn’t a single millimeter of her pussy that wasn’t utterly and completely _filled _in that special way that only Jaune could manage.

At this point, Jaune almost didn’t care if anyone heard him and Neo, too caught up in the feeling of her tight body around his cock and the way her fingers dug into his shoulders. He still kept his mouth shut the best he could, though, occupying it by lavishing Neo’s breast with his tongue, but he could tell they were making a fair amount of noise by now, the sound of their bodies colliding being the most noticeable of all. Part of him dreaded explaining this in the morning if someone heard them, but it wasn’t enough to stop him from _ravishing _his ice cream-haired girlfriend. He thrust again and again, each time hilting himself within her depths, his angle perfect for reaching her deepest parts without fail. He didn’t know when, but at some point, Neo had locked her legs around him, _hard, _ensuring he wouldn’t pull out of her for too long, though it wasn’t necessary. Jaune had no intention of stopping until he’d emptied himself of all the pent up lust that she’d filled him to the brim with.

There was barely any rhythm between them anymore, just Neo riding Jaune’s thrusts as she clung to him like a person caught in a storm, her entire body getting more and more wound up with every second that passed, something that was impossible for Jaune _not _to notice. He too could feel a familiar tension rising in his stomach. Knowing that both of them were reaching their limit, he pushed their pace even further for the final stretch, a burst of energy shooting through him.

“_J-Jaune…!” _he heard Neo’s quiet voice call out brokenly, her arms tugging at him to let go of her chest. He did as requested and was instantly met with a hungry kiss as Neo hugged him even tighter with both her arms and legs, almost pushing the air out of his lungs from the sheer force. He’d been ready for that, however. He had plenty of experience with how _desperately grabby _Neo got when he was taking charge and she got close to climaxing, and as such, he didn’t break his pace.

With a deep, barely suppressed growl rumbling inside his chest, Jaune let himself go, his whole body surging with pleasure as he emptied himself into Neo’s waiting womb, shot after shot of cum filling her up. From the way her pussy seemed intent to wring him dry, he knew that she too had succumbed to an orgasm, the way her whole body shook against him also being a telltale sign.

Neo never wanted this moment to end, the pleasure flooding her body causing every synapse in brain to fry in the best possible way. She didn’t know when she had broken her kiss with Jaune and instead buried her face in his neck, but it didn’t matter. The only thing that was important right now was the toe wringing euphoria that he had coaxed out of her and the amazing feeling of her stomach _bloating _from how much cum he’d _stuffed_ her with. She was so wonderfully _full _and so thoroughly and deeply _marked _by Jaune’s seed_. _It was simply perfect, and she finally allowed herself to go limp in his arms, melting into his closeness.

As silence settled over the room again, Jaune let out a long breath he’d held for gods know how long. Suddenly, he felt just how tired he actually was, the fact that he’d been awoken in the middle of the night only now settling in. As slowly as he could, he let himself fall back against the mattress again, one of his hands running up and down Neo’s back affectionately. He felt her soft breaths against his collarbone, her body no longer gripping tightly onto him, and he wondered idly if she’d fallen asleep.

Not wanting to wake Neo if she was indeed sleeping, Jaune carefully moved her lower body away from his own, pulling himself out of her pussy in the process. His actions answered the question about Neo’s state of consciousness almost immediately as she reached down and covered her folds with one of her hands, giving Jaune a distraught look at the same time.

In stark contrast to what she’d been feeling just moments before, Neo absolutely _hated _feeling her stomach _deflate _as Jaune’s semen flowed down her legs, even if any actual _swelling _had only been in her head, her womb becoming horribly _empty _all of a sudden. She wanted to be upset by the loss, but she knew deep down that she’d have plenty of other opportunities to experience the feeling again. Still, she spent a couple of seconds just pouting at Jaune before leaning in and kissing him tenderly. He’d probably chide her for having done all this when morning rolled around, but both of them knew that it wouldn’t make her stop.

Neo simply loved Jaune too much to stay away, and he loved her too much to _not _indulge her when she was needy.

Neo held their kiss until she felt Jaune relax completely beneath her and heard his breath become rhythmic. She wanted dearly to simply snuggle up to him and fall asleep in his arms, but if she stayed, there was no way she’d make it back to her own bed by the time everyone else had woken up, and she truly did want to make a good impression on Jaune’s family. As such, she reluctantly slipped out of his embrace and off his bed, taking care to not leave any stains on the floor as she silently made her way to the bathroom to clean herself.

When she finally got back to the guest bedroom and settled back into her own bed, she smiled despite the lack of any blonde knights beside her. There were still plenty of days left that they could spend together before Beacon life started up again for him.

As Neo’s eyes closed, she rubbed her stomach lovingly, grateful that there was still a slight feeling of that fullness there even though she didn’t have Jaune inside her anymore.

XXX

“**JUST BECAUSE WE’RE OKAY WITH YOU BEING WITH JAUNE DOESN’T MEAN YOU GET TO RUB IT IN OUR FACE BY FUCKING HIM RIGHT IN FRONT OF US, YOU DAMN SLAANESHI DAEMONETTE!!!”** Rouge Arc roared as she chased that accursed little gremlin Jaune had brought home with him around the front yard of the Arc household, a pair of violently swinging chainaxes revving in her hands, Jaune himself running after her, his pleas for Rouge to stop going unheeded. “**BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD-JAUNE, SKULLS FOR THE ARC-THRONE!!!**”

Noir could only sigh as she leaned on the railing on front porch and watched the whole spectacle play out. Admittedly, she couldn’t deny that she did understand Rouge’s _feelings _regarding what had happened the night before, she wouldn’t mind strangling that _succubus_ for corrupting her pure, innocent cinnamon roll of a brother either, but she had something called _restraint_. She was mostly just relieved their parents didn’t know what had happened.

Already, she could tell it was going to be a _long _summer...


End file.
